Agent Orange
"Darkness revealed the Rasterized Lights" History Before he moved, he lead a small group of mercenaries for M.A.T.H operating under codename Orange. However during a rescue mission, they were ambushed into a trap. Nearly all of his men were killed under his leadership. After the death of his comrades, he lost all his motivation for due to guilt and resented M.A.T.H and realized the world was full of savage hearts. Due a grenade blast, he has a fragile beating heart and lost some hearing abilities. One night suffering insomnia, he hears a whisper in the dark telling him to, "ignite". He wakes up in a ether like darkness surrounds by tiny sparks of flames. He wakes up to see a fiery figure of a woman standing against him. She tells him her name is Au Co, a fiery fairy who offers him a gift of "passion". She transforms into a Phoenix and goes surrounds him with fire. He wakes up with his bed combusting into flames and knocking the walls down with his brute strength. After learning to control his powers, he realized Au Co gave him powers so he can learn to love and have empathy for others, forged in flames. She also tells him that he may keep his powers, for he is destined to lead a "team". Later he was contacted by M.A.T.H to rejoin them and help them fight out a potential threat. Personality He is often looked up to by his peers back in the days due to his fairness and sympathy. Since then, he grew colder and more distant from anybody. When the flames of Au Co "reignited" him, he regained his empathy for others, his creative intuition, and his will to live. But he is extremely bipolar due his past cynical-ism and his ability to feel empathy for others. His gets angry easily and punches the hell out of walls! However, he is seen as a role model to ignite fairness and empathy into our morality. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Pyrokinetic:' He can conjure the flames of Sympathy due to his connection to the mythical Au Co. He ignite nearby objects and self-immolate himself into a fiery "persona". *'Super Strength': He has brute strength and can lift four times his weight. *'Jet-powered Flight': He can levitate himself by shooting jets of flame out. *'Re-ignition:' He can heal himself and others by the curing flames of Au Co. *'Empathy:' He can understand how someone feels. 'Abilities' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Previously bullied, he learned how to fend himself to protect himself and his younger peers. *'Sword-play': Amateur knowledge of sword-play, he practices to expand his inner thoughts. Weaknesses *'Emotions:' He can sometimes let his emotions lead him into an immolating turmoil. Wrecking his surrounds with destructive might. *'Heart': Due to high cholesterol and previous turmoil, he has a very fragile heart which is bound to weaken him when distressed *'Listening': He has trouble listening sometimes due to his bad sense of hearing, but he is still willing to listen. See Also *The Crew's Jon- Jon: Original design for Jon